A Twisted Fate
by kurokami101
Summary: Fei Wong is dead and has cursed the travelers to relive all the events until his death. Fai alters the curse but doesn't destroy it. Thousands of years later, the travelers meet again at Yuuko's shop. The seem very much the same execpt for a mage.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of this!!! Some of the content in this story is made-up (characters mainly...) But they all inspired by Clamp. _

Snow

That fateful day wasn't at all unusual. The sky was grey and rain poured down on the streets like the heavens were crying teas for all mankind. It's pitter-patter mingled with the icy winds that battered the walls of the fortress and toppled the trees around it. Snow fell down in hard clumps the size of a fist, breaking through the trees and burring deep within the snow covered plain. Tundra, if I might say. Nothing grew nor lived in this cold icy world. It was cursed hundreds of years ago when I arrived. I probably brought the curse with me from that place. That sad place that I used to call home.

"Mistress?" A light song sweet voice behind me said. I smiled, turning around to face my only dear friend in this wasteland.

"Hello Chi!" I smiled, patting her on her head. She really loved that. When we were kids, she used to beg for a rub on the head, almost like a dog. I smiled at the memory.

"Was it a sleep spell?" she asked leaning over the edge of the pool and I almost cursed. How could I space out in a time like this? Thinking of all the trouble I had caused and how the scenery was so familiar yet so strange. In reality, I had just almost killed the King and imprisoned him in a block of ice in a pool of freezing water that was poisoned and tainted with hate and malice.

"Awww man," I muttered looking up to the sky. "I am one messed up kid,"

"Chi doesn't understand," she said, probably disappointed that I had stopped patting her head.

"For you, Chi, that's alright," I said giving her head a good pat. She purred softly and I laughed. Damn, I would miss that.

"Chi, I'm leaving for awhile," I said, grabbing the cloak to the right of the pool. My hands shook as I attempted to button myself up. It was a bit messier than I had hoped but it would do. I tried picking up the staff to my left and it clattered to the floor. Dammit!! I was such a nervous wreck!

"Where to?" she asked. Why were her eyes so damn innocent? Didn't she know what I was going to do? What I had done?! I sighed, mentally constructing a mask to hide my feelings.

"Somewhere far away," I said bending down and grabbing the staff with control this time. "Someplace with no King Ashura," I whispered to myself, looking down at the sleeping figure below. He looked so peaceful, like he didn't have a care in the world.

I felt Chi's hand on my shoulder and I smiled at her. She was such a good friend. Mother even.

"At least, while you sleep," I whispered softly to the man at the bottom of the lake. "Have good dreams."

To be continued...

_This is my first FanFic!!!! I sooo happy!!! Of course if you don't like it I'm not so happy but if you did or if you didn't like it please review anyway. I want a review. I promise if i get 5 reviews I'll write another chapter!!! I might write one anyway even if I don't get reviews but still... PLEASE REVIEW!!! It'll make my day ten times better!! _

_*Important* The person narrating is a witch from Celes who has been cursed with misfortune and has a strange impulse to call a red-eyed warrior incredibly stupid nicknames... Get the twist now? If you don't...you'll just have to keep reading and reviewing! _

_Bye!_


	2. The Shop

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of this. Some characters may be made up or slightly different but they are all based on Clamp's original characters!!!_

POV Dimensional Witch

The cherry trees looked beautiful in the rain. Each time a drop of rain would hit one of the many blossoms, it would chime like a bell. The noise was so soothing. I leaned against one of the tall wooden poles, feeling the cool wood on my back. Days like these were so hard to come by. The last time it had rained this much was thousands of years ago, when Clow first came to this shop asking for a young naïve witch. I smiled faintly at the memory, closing my eyes for just a moment savoring the air and everything that made today special and wondrous.

The wind chime blew this way and that, sending it's musical notes all across the courtyard. I opened my eyes to see two dark amber ones starring pleadingly back at mine. The boy and the girl were here like they should be. Now just for the others to arrive.

"Are you known as the Time Dimension Witch?" the boy asked still starring at me with eyes so human I almost shivered.

"I have been called that," I said, knowing that if I didn't interfere soon, history would repeat itself. Damn Fei Wong!

"Please!" he cried pulling the girl closer. "Will you save Sakura?"

I didn't answer for a time. I had to give Fei Wong credit. The boy had said the same thing the first time we meet and the rest of the day would probably go the same way. I had hoped that the mage would've kept his promise from so long ago.

*****

"_I will change fate," he said fiercely looking at me with his new two blue eyes. "I know I can,"_

"_You cannot break this curse, Fai," I answered shaking my head. "It is truly impossible,"_

"_Nothing is impossible," he said draining his cup of wine._

"_This is,"_

"_I refuse to believe that!"_

"_It won't work unless-," I said stopping. He leaned forward in his seat._

"_Unless what?" he asked._

"_Unless you change so much that it is impossible to recreate an exact replica of you," I said it dawning on me. It could work; all we needed to do is to find a way to do it. Without killing him and all. But there was a possibility._

"_I can do that!" he said leaping from his seat. He rushed down the hall and grabbed his cloak. Being the fool I am, I ran after him. He manage to ram right into Maro and Moro who were playing Chinese checkers in the middle of the hall way. The screamed as he leaped over their (now broken) game board and through the doors of the shop. I ran after him breathless with a headache sent from hell. I saw him vaguely disappear in a bright silver light and cursed. Even if he did manage to do that, he'd die in the process. But then, throwing his life away was so familiar to him he probably didn't care. _

"_Damn that idiot!!"_

_*****_

"Here they come," I said turning to face two large bulges in the sky. They lengthen almost touching the ground before exploding reviling the last pair of travelers. He hadn't been able to change fate. I felt my heart sink as I turned my attention to the boy and girl once more.

"Are you the witch of dimensions?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your names please," I said unemotionally, dabbing at raindrops on the girl's forehead.

"Kurogane," said one of the voices. "Where am I?"

"Japan," I smiled, already knowing his answer.

"My country is called Japan and it sure as hell doesn't look like this," he muttered throwing his (soon-to-be-mine) sword over his shoulder.

"Yes," I said smiling more. "A different Japan," He made a small 'tsking' noise. No respect at all. That's Kurogane for you.

"And you are?" I asked still facing the boy and the girl. I knew what was coming so I really didn't care if I saw him or not besides, I had seen him too many times in my lifetime.

"A humble mage from Celes," the voice was higher and sweeter that the last time I had heard him. I shook my head as if to clear my ears. "My name, Madam, is River Flowrite,"

I turned so suddenly that I hit the boy across the face. I starred at the girl before me. It was a girl I was sure of it. She was almost exactly like Fai but more… girlish. She was clad in white robes with distinct blue markings that I had only seen on the robes that the mage had once worn. Her hair was just as fair and her eyes that same perfect blue. There was no doubt that she was the mage's replica. But she was just a young girl! Then again, fate is never what we expect.

"So he did it," I whispered. "He changed fate,"

"Is something wrong Madam?" she asked flashing an incredibly goofy smile. Yep, she was Fai.

"Nothing," I smiled back. "Nothing at all,"

"Quit lying lady," Kurogane muttered. "You're obviously worried about something,"

I turned towards him thinking how good it would feel to slap him on his smug face. Of course I didn't, instead I gapped at him looking like a clown. He wasn't the Kurogane I was expecting. This boy was much thinner and taller than the original. He seemed more like he was built for speed rather than brawls. The kid had the same dark spiked hair and deep red orbs for eyes but he seemed calmer, more at peace. It was a nice change and I smiled.

*****

"As I said, there is nothing wrong,"

"Now, as for the price," I said extending my hand. The truth was, I was exhausted. Listening to the white girl and the black boy yell/tease each other was so much work. So much work suppressing the instinct to slap them both smartly across the face. I felt bad for the Syaoron and his princess. They would have to live through this bickering couple.

"Your sword,"

"What?" The boy asked aghast. "I'll never give up Ginryū!!"

"Then you are stuck here and will be posted all over the net for being a freak and carrying an illegal sword. Plus you'll have to get interview by countless people and will be stuck in a small enclosed area with hundreds of felons,"

"Like I believe that!'

"It's true," said River over his shouting.

"Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie to you?" she said beaming looking perfectly angelic. Well, that part isn't much like Fai. Angel and Fai were never found in the same sentence.

The boy thrust his sword at me, his eyes filled with loathing and hate.

"When this is over, I'm coming back for it," he glared while I floated it over to Moro who let it rest in her hands. I turned slowly to girl in white; her face was as fake as the snow at Kmart during the Christmas holidays. Really fake.

"Your payment is your markings," I said holding my hand out to her as well. She looked confused before pulling out her staff, recreating a false smile.

"I don't suppose you'll take this staff instead," She said making light shine off the crystal imbedded in the silver mental. It was pretty but it wasn't very valued by it's owner.

"No, it's what is most important to you," I said and I got a strange feeling in my gut. Why?

"I guess I have nor choice," she whispered and sighed as the markings drifted off her back and into Maru's hands. I realized, with a jolt, that her payment wasn't enough. She hadn't given me what she really did value.

_She couldn't pay it unless…_ I looked over at the boy in black. He glared back with such malice that I almost flinched. He could tell lies from truths. He'd be able to find her out. If I could just alter original price then fate would surly be changed. Maybe the boy could help me as well, in ways he couldn't possibly dream of. I looked harder at the girl. It could work. If that boy and her worked together, it would definatly work out. _Fai you are a genius. _I thought to myself, smiling. I knew what I needed to take. Just one tiny skill. A skill that would be used so much on this journey.

"I see," I whispered. I flicked my wrist sending the dark blue marking back to her. She looked confused for moment before looking behind in horror. She gritted her teeth as the marking forced there way into her back. The way she was gripping her staff made me think that she was going to break it. Her grip loosened and she collapsed to the ground muttering something about snow and ice as she went down. She wasn't unconscious but it seemed more like she wasn't able to move.

"What the hell did you do to her?" the boy in black growled putting her into a sitting position. He glared at me and I smiled.

"I am taking my payment. The markings weren't enough," I said reaching down to the girl's forehead. My hand glowed as I searched for that small bit of will power that I would take. I found it at the darkest part of her mind, hover over the memory of two little identical girls playing in a golden meadow. I felt my heart tighten up slightly knowing how cruel this was to take the thing that she treasured most. But those were the rules to this shop and with a heavy heart I grabbed that will and pulled it out of her head.

"I took some of your will power," I said straightening. "You were planning not to get involved with these people. Now you will have too. That," I said as she stirred a bit, opening her eyes to look at me sadly as if she understood what would happen because of this. " Is your payment,"

"I…understand," she whispered trying to stand but the boy held her down and she cocked a brow at him. He merely raised his hands and to all of own astonishment, they were covered in dark red blood. The girl shifted her weight to see bloodstains on the back of her clack in the exact shape of her markings. She shrugged and sat back down on his lap. "So this is what it feels like to be a baby," she muttered, receiving a glare from the boy. I turned slowly to the last pair. The boy was still clutching the girl like if he let go of her she'd disappear. I sighed quietly, thinking of how love affects the heart and soul. It was sad that he had to pay this price but if he wanted her to live, he'd have to.

"Your price is your relationship,"

*****

The rest went as Fei Wong Reed planned. The boy paid and the group went to the next world. Watanuki was freaking out like always and the newly awoken black Mokona was bouncing up and down on his shoulder, I sighed contently. Hopefully that magician would change everything. Somehow change the dreadful future that lies a head for all for us.

Hopefully.

*****

_My chapters are all so short... I know there isn't much action but in the next world there is going to be some. I know I didn't get any reviews but I got sick and I didn't have anything to do so I just decided to write the next chapter. Please review!!  
_


	3. Arrival at Hanshin Republic

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own this. Some stuff in this is made up by me (kurokami101) but it is all based on and inspired by Clamps original work._

Arrival at Hanshin Republic

POV River

The witch sent us off to a new world and for some strange reason I was extremely excited. I didn't know why really, but I was. It was definitely not because of that ticked off boy in black. He looked at me like he knew something about me and that made me nervous. If someone found out about what I had done and what I would do, I was so screwed.

The white thing dropped us off in the middle of the air and we all landed in a huge heap with the thing on top. I landed on something soft and I opened my eyes to see just what I landed on. The boy underneath me groaned and I made a small high-pitched sound and attempted to jump off of him. I fell backwards on my back and gasped. My back hurt big time. It felt like someone had shredded it up and pour acid on top of the wounds. I couldn't move without it burning so I just lay there like a rag doll. Totally helpless.

"There seems to be something wrong with my back," I said pushing myself into a sitting position. _God that hurt_. I bit my lip to stop from crying making it bleed. Well, I guess I officially won the trophy of Miss Misfortune.

"Do you need any help?" The other boy asked me. He was such a nice kid. I looked at his eyes; they were so human that they gave me chills. I myself could never accomplish making such a perfect clone. Chi was close, but she still wasn't an exact replica. This boy, however, was. I admired the man-in-the-portal's work. He was good.

"Um. No. I don't think so," I said smiling. "I'll be fine unless we have to move someplace. I don't think I'll be able to walk for the time being," No sooner had I said that, the sky opened up and showered us with rain. To top that off, thunder roared and lightening blazed in the sky. The others looked at me confused and I raised my hands to protest.

"I swear I didn't jinx it, honest!" I said crossing my heart with my forefinger. I grimace. Such a small movement hurt like hell. I wouldn't be able to move anywhere.

"Mage, can you make the storm stop?" the boy in black asked. There was something about his eyes that made me feel unsafe, like he could see everything about me with a glance and for that I winced. He didn't seem like a pawn but then the other boy didn't seem like a clone.

"If I get treated, yes," I said promptly, dropping the smile. It wouldn't work with this bunch.

"Can you heal yourself?" he asked sarcastically and this time I shot him a glare.

"Look buddy," his eyes narrowed when I said that. "I can do a lot of things. But I can't heal anything or anyone. Got it?" I hissed managing to get into a hunched standing position. I glared at him a bit before pointing to a small house to our left. "That place is probably our best bet for shelter tonight,"

"And exactly how are you going to get there?" the guy asked again. I smiled mockingly and braced myself for the first step forward. It didn't go as I had hoped. I managed to slip on the ground and fall backwards again. The black one caught my arm so I didn't hit the ground. I smiled apologetically at him and he glared back. I think this kid really liked to glare and scowl, a weird pastime. But then, making people artificially, like Chi, is a strange pastime too.

The boy muttered something under his breath and slung me over his shoulder and I couldn't help but make a small strangled noise. I bit my lip again wiping off the blood with my tongue.

"Can you please be a bit more gentle when you do that, Kuro-rin?" I said using all my control to steady my voice. My back hurt so much. God, why do these things always happen to me?

"Look," he said shifting me into a much more comfortable position. "Let's just get there fast so that we get you cleaned up." He said taking a few steps forward. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists harder but I didn't say anything. Instead I turned my attention to the clone and the princess.

"Um. It seems as if we hadn't properly been introduced," I said extending a hand, grimacing a bit.

"I don't think you should be wasting your energy on talking or shaking hands. You lost a lot of blood, so just take it easy," he said still clutching the other girl. She looked so pale and sickly. I wanted to help her but the kid was right, I was weak. My vision started to fade in and fade out. It got harder and harder to breath and the night suddenly seemed really cold.

"Good idea," I breathed going limp like a rag doll. I didn't know what happened next but I felt Kurogane run faster and the boy following behind. I could see the trail of my blood and it wasn't very pretty. Blood was still oozing down my back covering me with its dark red taint. I looked up in time to see the door of the house open and then everything went black. I suddenly was lost in a dark void of nightmares.

POV Arashi's

The travelers had made it to our house, just like the witch foretold. They were dressed in a wide array of close from who knows where. Both of the girls looked worst for wear but the one gushing blood seemed more in need of help that the other.

"Please come in," I said, stepping away from the door. "Put that one on the matt." I said, indicating the one covered in red. "Take off her cloak too,"

I marched to the kitchen. My husband was cooking some type of stew as I walked in, flashing me a smile. I paused admiring his good nature. Normally a wife would cook but since I wasn't rather good at it, he had kindly taken the responsibility to create the food on our table. I however, was in a hurry so I really didn't have time to tell him that he was such a good husband. I snatched herbs and first aid equipment from the higher shelves. I turned rushing to my patient. I heard my husband put the pan off the fire and follow me, wiping his hands on the apron.

The boys had successfully gotten the massive coat off the girl and thrown it to the far corner of the room. The other girl lay on the couch with the other boy holding her hand. It was such a picture moment. I bent down to treat the girl and turned to the rest of the gang.

"Please leave. My husband will answer your questions," I commanded pointing to Sorata, who smiled and beckoned the over. The boy in black gave me a funny look as he left, but the rest seemed friendly enough. I smiled thinking about the long talk my husband would give them using his new and improved puppeteer skills.

I slid off the girl's second cloak as gently as I could. She was wearing a shirt underneath that was similar to the ones in this country so I didn't feel too bad about wrecking this one. I slowly cut the back of the shirt, splitting it in two and gasped. Her back was bad. Blood was flowing from dark blue tattoos that were embedded deep within her skin. I dabbed at them slowly with a wet towel, trying not to cause her any pain more than necessary. She gasped as the water fell on her back and cried an unfamiliar name over and over again.

"It's all right," I murmured brushing her hair from her forehead. "I'm here. No one is going to hurt you." She whispered something about twins and misfortune before once again falling into a deep sleep. She didn't wake while I treated her wounds only after I had dressed her in some of my old clothes. I was just finishing washing the blood off my hands when she groaned and slowly opened her eyes. They were like two beautiful blue pools of sapphires.

"Where am I?" she asked pushing herself upright, wincing.

"Hanshin Republic," I said helping her up. "You're companions are downstairs." She looked relieved, then confused as she looked down at herself. She pulled the clothes this way and that, observing then with fascination. It reminded me of a little girl trying on her first dress and I giggled. "I'm washing your shirt. You can wear those for now,"

"Really?" she said, her eyes filled with joy as she turned around and around looking the shirt. I giggled some more. She was such a cute kid.

"Come on," I said, opening the door. "Let's go see your friends," She nodded and with my help we made it out the door and into the dinning room. My husband was explaining life in this town when we arrived. He carefully scooped up the girl who looked slightly bewildered at his behavior. He set her down on the couch the other couch that was unoccupied by anyone and covered her with a spare blanket. The boy with brown hair walked over to me and bowed low.

"Thank you for helping her. We are in your debt," he said seriously.

"It was the least I could do," I replied putting my hand on his shoulder. He straightened and he walked back to the other girl's side. He held her hand for a moment before turning his attention back to husband.

"Well, since we're all here," he said smiling still using his puppet to speak. "Let's introduce ourselves, shall we? My name is Sorata Arisugawa and this is my lovely wife," he said extending his hand to me. I smiled and took it, cradling it gently.

"My name is Arashi," I said to the group. "Please tell us your names, as well."

"My name is Syaoron," said the boy with amber eyes. "And this is Princess Sakura," He gestured to the girl who lay unconscious on the couch. She looked so pale and sick. I felt my stomach turn. Evil was at work here.

"The name's Kuogane," said the boy in black, leaning farther back against the wall seeming to become one with the shadows. I shivered. What a scary kid.

"My name is River, " the last girl said, managing to sit up straight again. "Thank you so much for helping me. I feel tons better already," She beamed for the last sentence in a goofy way. What strange travelers.

"And I'm Mokona Modoki!!" said a small white thing that jumped right in front of my face. I reached out a hand to grab it but it dodged and bounced on Sorata's shoulder.

"Can I just call you Mokona?" he asked and the white thing nodded in agreement. They slapped high fives and River giggled as I put my face in my hands muttering one word.

"Idiot."

*****

_Hope you liked it! Next chapter there will be action. Why? Because I said so and I control this story!!! Mwahahahah!!!_

_Bye_


	4. Alley Fight

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own this and blah, blah, blah. Ok, read!_

_Ps. Thank you Silver-Serval and Nims for review unlike some people... Feel the guilt!! Oh yeah, Nims. You wnated it longer, I made it longer._

_Enjoy!!_

Alley Fight

POV River

"Good morning!" I screamed into the sleeping boy's ears. He jumped and toppled off of the mat he had been sleeping on. Kurogane looked up at me shocked while I was laughing so I hard it hurt.

"Your face is so funny," I giggled.

"Damn you witch!" he roared grabbing the sword to his left. I ran away laughing to my heart's content with the roaring hound of hell at my heels. Sorata and Arashi were already awake and they poked their heads out of the kitchen door to se what was making so much noise. I laughed again and jumped over the couch where Sakura was sleeping with hell's rage close behind. Syaoron was still holding the girl's hand even though he was asleep. I was surprised that we hadn't woken him up! I slowed down for a moment letting my mind go adrift. I wondered if I had stayed in Celes would I have someone to care for me like she does? Was I jealous of a girl I didn't know anything about? The girl I needed to befriend and trust so that my wish would be granted? Could my wish be granted anyway? As I was daydreaming Kurogane grabbed my arm and pulled it tight behind my back, his sword at my throat.

"Awww," I said smiling. "Kuro-tan isn't very polite,"

"Don't call me those names," he growled. "And don't you dare yell in my ear like that,"

"Okay!" I beamed. "Now, could you be a good boy and let me go?" I pulled my arm trying to get him to loosen his grip. He just glared in response, quickly letting go of me. I rubbed my arm and smiled my famous clown smiles. This trip could actually be interesting. Syaoron stirred in the corner and yawned. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"Morning Syaoron," I said cheerfully walking over to his side. He gapped at me and then at the light pouring out of the windows.

"It's morning already?" he exclaimed looking at some strange type of watch on his wrist.

"Yep," I said and I heard Kurogane snicker. I smiled at him and received a death glare. As if looks could kill. I placed my hand gently on the girl's forehead.

"Well, she doesn't have a fever, so she should be fine," I said happily. I reached over Syaoron and underneath him.

"What are you doing?!" he cried in horror and Kurogane just looked at me as if I was crazy. I groped around in his cloak for a moment before something soft and feathery touched my hand. I pulled a golden feather from the bottom of his long coat, smiling triumphantly.

"Is this what one of her memories might look like?" I asked, holding it between my thumb and forefinger. "It must have gotten caught on your cloak when you went to the witch's shop," I smiled putting into his hand. He looked in awe as the feather glided into the girl's chest. She sighed contently and her cheeks flushed. I smiled and turned to Kurogane.

"Well, that was interesting," I said patting him on the shoulder. "I'm getting breakfast, see ya Kuro-pon!

***

POV Kurogane

I officially hated that freak. She was so damn annoying just like the manju bun. The way she was always butting into other's spaces and lives seemed like living hell for me. Her endless questions. Her dumbass smiles. Her stupid lies. Tomoyo seemed like an angel compared to this witch and trust me, that's saying something.

"Something on your mind, Kuro-tan?" she asked picking at her food. I glared at her and began examining my own food, eggs and some type of meat. It looked good, but I wasn't hungry. Being with that witch made me lose my appetite really fast. I glanced back up at her and sighed. How could the girl not know who to use chopsticks? She was holding them backwards. Struggling to pick a piece of meat. What possessed Tomoyo to send me off with this bunch?

"You should eat," I looked up to see the witch she was leaning back against the chair, looking at me with sad eyes. "To eat is to live. If you don't eat now, who knows when you'll be able to eat later," she whispered looking down at her food. " Because if you don't eat, you'll die. And if you die," she looked on the verge of tears and I couldn't help but wonder where was the goofball from before? "The people who care for you will cry and may even die themselves. Do you want to be the cause of such suffering?" she asked me and this time I didn't glare. She looked so fragile, like she had been given that choice so long ago and she chose wrong. I looked back down at my food, wondering what made her say something like that on such short notice.

"So eat Kuro-rin!" she said cheerfully munching on a piece of egg. She smiled like a dumbass clown and attempted again to pick up some meat with her chopsticks. I looked back down at my food and began to eat. The witch was right. To eat meant to live, and I had to live so my parents' souls would be at peace.

***

"I'm going to look for the feather today," the kid said. I didn't know why I thought of him as a kid since he was maybe three years or so younger to me but he just seemed so much more ignorant and innocent that I. The witch on the other hand made feel like she had done something terrible wrong in wherever she came from, which made me curious of what a clown like herself was capable of doing.

"I'm going with you," I said, standing up. Anything to get away from the witch and see some action.

"Thanks," the kid said, relieved. I muttered under my breath and the witch giggled. I glared at her and she only beamed back. So damn annoying. "Are you coming River?" he asked and I silently prayed that her answer would be 'no'.

"I was thinking that I should help Arashi with Sakura. Plus," she said turning around and lifting up the back of her shirt, reveling many layered bandages. "I don't think Arashi would let me out of her sight anyway,"

"Yeah," the kid said, relieved as well. "It's best you rest up," She beamed at us before letting go of her shirt, letting fall back into place. I was impressed. Wounds like that would hurt like hell and yet she wasn't complaining or giving us a cause to worry. She was tough for a witch.

"Let's go," I said pulling open the door. I wanted to get as much fresh air as possible. I hated small enclosed spaces like that house. No space to move or defend if there was an attack.

"Right," the kid said heading out the door. He took a long look at the girl asleep on the couch before I shut it, trying to get as far way from that witch as I could.

"Have a nice trip Syaoron," she screamed out the window as we started to walk away from the house. I could here Arashi faintly scold her about running and opening her wounds. "You too Kuro-sama!" she screamed. I grimaced slightly.

"Let's keep walking," the kid said, looking behind him one last time.

"Yeah," I muttered, breathing in the fresh air. It was nice to get out and breathe without a talking manju bun jumping or a witch getting in your face. The peace was short lived. A few minutes after we got away from the house, a stampede of people ran this way and that. They were screaming about a battle of some kind. Mothers were frantically looking for their kids and the rest of the crowd just toppled over anything in sight.

"What the hell is going on?"

***

POV River

"I'm fine really," I said trying to sit back up. I felt a sharp pain in my back and winced. Arashi looked at me with concern and I felt another one of scolding coming. I sighed lying back down. She would be a good mother if she and her husband could see eye to eye. There marriage didn't seem arranged, but they still didn't seem so happy with each other's behaviors at times.

"Arashi?"

"Yes," she said smiling. She lifted my head gently outing another pillow beneath it. I smiled and nodded thanks.

"I was wondering…" I trailed off, thinking how I should put my question. She looked at me confused but patient. That was such a mom look.

"I was wondering if you really do love your husband," I said, thinking it sounded better than saying, '_Were you forced to marry Sorata?'_ She looked shocked for a moment and then smiled kindly.

"Do girls in your country have arranged marriages?" she asked, placing he hand on my forehead. She frowned which meant I probably had a fever and I'd get babied all day. I stifled a groan.

"Yeah," I said as brightly as I could. "I was supposed to get married to some guy I didn't even know before I left. I showed him what a nuisance I could he and he ran for the hills," I grinned. Arashi giggled as she put a damp cloth on my head and moved over to the other girl. I shifted so I could see what she was doing. The girl or Sakura as the boy had called her, was being pilled up high with blankets and pillows and I felt sorry for her. I was already sweating under the blankets and quilts that Arashi had stuffed me under or maybe that was because of the fever.

"To answer your question, yes. I do love my husband very dearly and it was my decision to marry him," she said with a far off look in her eyes as if it was hard back in her day to get married to someone like Sorata. She must have managed somehow and I wondered what kind of suffering it had caused her.

"Arashi…"I whispered as she put the final touches on Sakura's bed. She stood up and smiled warmly and I starred back up at her confused. Arashi smiled brightly and adjusted the cool towel on my head.

"Get some sleep, alright?" she whispered and as if by magic, I was once again lost in a pit of darkness.

***

POV Syaoron

People were running for their lives. Chaos was everywhere. Children cried wailing for their parents that were lost in the crowd while others ran over them making them scream louder. I ran to one of the trampled child's aid and someone punched me on my right side. Naturally, I didn't see it coming and fell backwards into the crazed sea of people. I could make out Kurogane from his dark closes running towards me and hauling me to my feet. I rubbed my cheek where I had been hit. It hurt but it couldn't be anything like the pain that child was having. I began to run towards it before I was roughly pushed aside. I crashed into some broken boxes, feeling the wood splinter into my flesh. I started to get back up when a huge wave of water hit me sending me back into the wooden crates. It wasn't a normal power that had knocked me over, something more. I spluttered, opening my eyes to see what had caused that wave. The streets were empty now, covered in water mixed with red blood, but there was no sign of the attacker. I searched frantically for Kurogane, but to my horror he was nowhere in sight. My stomach tightened. What if the blood was his? What if he had died? Was it all because of me and my determination to save Sakura? I felt confused and my heart had balled up into a heavy clump. It ached and I clutched my chest. Was I a murderer?

"What the hell are you doing, kid?" I heard a voice on my right say. I turned to see a very angry Kurogane stuck in a pile of broken boxes just like I was. I let the air that I was holding I whoosh out of me and my heart unclench. So he didn't die. That's a relief at least.

"Any idea what hit us?" he asked as he began to cautiously get up, looking around for the attacker.

"No," I answered as I also began to make my way out of the boxes managing to get a few more splinters that way.

"Hmph,"

"Should we head back before something else happens?" I asked, turning my head so I could see what was happening on my blind side. I saw a flash of light and was knocked off my feet.

"Kid!" Kurogane yelled running towards me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way of the next wave. I heard the water crash against the stone walls making then creak dangerously. As I regained my balance I looked up to see who did that. I had questions and I wanted answers.

"Watch it brat. Next time, I won't miss," said a song sweet voice. I turned to see a tall girl with snow-pale hair and piercing blue eyes. She smirked and snapped her fingers making water appear between them. Even though we had just met, I could never forget that face. I felt Kurogane stiffen and I cried out her name.

"River?!"

***

POV River

I woke up with a gasp. I looked frantically around the room looking for my companions. I sat up and made a small strangled squeak. I put my hand to my back gently feeling it and cursed. I brought my hand back to my face and cursed again. It was covered with dark red blood that dripped down to my elbow in long strips. It almost looked like red ribbons that I had tied around my arm, why? I had no idea.

"Damn!" I hissed as I jumped off of the couch feeling my back explode with pain. I bit my lip. I didn't want Arashi to hear me. I'd never get within an inch of the door if she did. I crept as quietly as I could down the stairs and to the door. I was about a foot away from it before I heard a clear ringing voice behind me.

"River, what _are_ you doing?" I turned to face a confused and extremely mad Arashi. She stood there looking at me, holding a kitchen knife and I could smell cooking onions from the kitchen. I heard her gasp and I looked down at the floor.

"Damn!" My blood had trailed down my back and had spread out nicely in the floor creating a wide array of red designs onto the pale carpet. It almost looked like glittering red jewels but sadly I didn't have the time to enjoy it. I flung the door open and began running as fast as I could, Arashi close on my heels. I was having a very hard time breathing and my head throbbed from the lack of blood that was getting to it. Plus, every step was like a stake being driven into my back with acid poured on top. I could feel the blood trickling down it as I arrived at the scene, where Syaoron and Kurogane were dodging massive waved of crushing water.

"Kurogane! Syaoron!" I screamed running closer to their sides. I faintly noticed that the person who was attacking them stopped as I ran to my traveling companions.

"River?" Syaoron asked when I got there. His face was pretty bad, cut up and bruised. Kurogane spit a wad of blood onto the pavement and was pressing down on his arm. I realized with a jolt that it was broken. Fire and anger roared inside me for some reason.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I hissed at Kurogane. I was mad and I didn't know why which made me even more infuriated. I gritted my teeth walking towards him, glaring with all my might.

"You could've gotten hurt, dumbass!" I whispered. "What good would happen if you did that?" I asked. I was sanding right in front of him now, fuming with rage. "Don't you care about yourself? Dammit! You need to live! So that you can avenge your mother's death! Have you forgotten that?" I screamed. He looked at me shocked and I glared back not realizing what I had said. "You changed your name to your father's so avenge him! To do that you have to be strong and live, idiot!" I was right up in his face now and realizing the position I was in I shrank back but didn't stop. "I know this because I have to live too. I have someone I have to bri-" I covered my hands over my mouth, looking up at him with horror. I almost said it. Why I wanted to travel worlds. I wanted to ram my head against a pole of Flowrite till it split in two. I was so stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Witch, how do you know about my parents' deaths?" he asked looking at me with those dark red eyes of his. I didn't answer only starred back into the pools of red, like a bird caught in a snake's gaze.

"Answer me!" he roared grabbing my arm and I gasped in pain. I felt my back spurt out blood and hear it splash to the ground. I shrunk to the ground trying to even out my breathing.

"Kurogane let her go!" Arashi screamed slapping him across the face. He let go quickly, his eyes never leaving mine. I started to shake and being the stupid girl I was, I screamed the names of all who were dear to me.

"Chi! Ashura! Mom! Dad!" I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks. "River…Oh God River! I'm so sorry… so sorry. River…River…" I croaked and I gave up trying to be tough. I collapsed in a heap and cried. Arashi gathered me up into a hug and gently patted my back. Her cool touch soothed my spine and her cradling softened my sobs. I looked up my eyes red.

"Oh,"

"Yeah right 'Oh'. Tell me how you know of my past, witch," Kurogane muttered. His eyes looked like they could kill.

"Um. Lucky guess?" I smiled, but deep inside I was screaming. How could I have spilled all that information out! Damn, damn, and damn again! I had almost told them about River and I had just recited some of the pawn's past! Argh! What am I going to do about myself, dammit?

"Wow. That's, like, so cool," I turned up to face person who was talking. She was like a clone. Of me! Everything was the same expect this girl had tons of make-up on, really flashy clothes, and wasn't spilling blood everywhere like me. What could I say? She had luck on her side and I didn't.

"We look like twins!" she shrieked leaping down from the rumbled she was standing on. I felt my stomach clench.

"Twins, huh?" And I coughed spilling even more blood. My head hurt like hell and my back hurt worse than hell.

"Kurogane! Don't let anything happen to this girl you hear me?" Arashi roared and raced back down the streets to the house. No doubt she was going to call somebody to help us. Like we needed that! I felt Kurogane lift me up a ways so that I was curled up in a ball, my head in his chest. In only two days time, He had managed to carry me almost everywhere and had gotten into some really embarrassing positions together, I thought with amusement before my face went red.

"Aww, you guys look so cute!" the girl said clapping her hands in a weird, girly way. Kurogane, hearing this, not so gently, dropped me on the ground and my twin/clone thing pouted.

"I was just getting out my camera," she whined and I starred up at her my mouth ajar.

"Um, excuse me," Syaoron said quite clearly and I whipped around making blood fly out of my back again. He was so quiet; I had forgotten that he was there.

"Make it quick, twerp!" she snapped dabbing at her make-up.

"Would you please tell us your name," he requested politely and the girl closed the hand mirror with a loud click.

"Yuki Flowrite! A singer, model, and a famous movie star!" She said striking up a pose that I could never imagine doing in my life. Oh god, save me from this embarrassment!

"Now, who are you?" she asked looking at us cheerfully.

"Syaoron from Clo-" he started before she raised a hand.

"Ok, got it! Zip your small baby mouth!" she sighed, rubbing her head as if she had a headache. "Now who are you?" she asked me.

"River Flowrite…Miss?" I said, a bit unsure of what was going on.

"Ok,…Miss," she snapped. I leaned back to get away from her and fell on top of Kurogane again. Sad to say, we both fell down in a very embarrassing position and I squeaked jumping off of him. I landed on my back making me gasp in pain. Luck really did hate me and I wondered why was I cursed with such misfortune.

"So, what's your name?" she asked Kurogane who glared up at her in response.

"Kurogane," he muttered, clearly uncomfortable.

"Kurogane, huh?" she said leaning down towards him and Syaoron and I gapped.

"What the hell woman!" he hissed and she cupped his face with her hands.

"Your kind of cute, do you know that?" she giggled as Arashi came running onto the scene with a huge bag marked with a red cross. I didn't know what was happening to me, but I felt cool yet hot. Anger boiled up inside of me while something closer to my heart got colder and colder. Was it because of the blood I had lost? Or was it something else? The fire got hotter and I trembled with rage.

"You stay away from him!" I yelled and then a huge gust of ice-cold wind rushed through the alley. I heard a long beautiful sound, like an owl's hoot mixed with a playing flute and turned to face the creature. It was some type of white owl with four large wings that wrapped around me protectively. It cooed again and I noticed that on it's wings and back it had similar marking to my own. It's bright blue eyes gazed at me intelligently as I felt the wind raise my up from the ground so I was floating in the air. I heard Syaoron and Arashi gasp and Kurogane make a small 'tsk'. I looked down below to see that my clone had let go of Kurogane and was starring at me in awe. The owl out its silver beak on my shoulder and I stroked it gently admiring the purity f its feathers against the bright silver. It made another soft coo that almost reminded me of the noise Chi used to make when I had patted her head. I smiled.

"I get a bad aura from you," I yelled over the wind to the girl below who stiffened.

"You don't have the feeling of someone alive. But your not completely dead either," I continued as the girl walked towards me confused, her eyes steadily getting lighter and greener.

"You did die though," I said as she got closer to me. "Now you prey on humans to live," Her eyes were nothing more that two slits in pools of gold ink. She snarled and backed away as I took a step foreword, raising two of my fingers and feeling the magic flow out of them.

"Vampire!" I screamed sending the spell at her. She nimbly dodged and I sent wind and hale which rammed into her making her gag and cough. She flew into the wall with a sickening smack as the brick and flesh collided together. I smiled raising my arm once again making her twist and scream in agony.

"Pathetic," I laughed and used the wind to throw her against another wall. She screamed and I smiled letting the noise echo in my ears before sending another spell of pain towards her. Her cries sounded nice and I couldn't help but giggle like a little girl.

"Adios," I hissed raising my hand to deal the killing blow.

"Stop it!" I heard someone scream and I looked down below to see Syaoron looking back at me horrified about what I was doing. My magic flickered out of my reach, fading until it had dug itself so deep that it couldn't come out again. I looked at the girl who lay unconscious and bloody on the ground and then at my hands. Had I really done that? Did I just…? I started to shake and I felt the owl spirit put me on some type of rocky ledge. As the spirit disappeared I felt my legs give way and I felt myself almost hit the ground. Almost, not quite. Something caught me half way and hauled me up with surprising strength. I felt water wrap around my legs and arms, holding them in place while the vampire examined my bare neck.

"You have a very nice smell," she said inhaling deeply, her face very close to my neck. "Like clear water and cherry petals," I gulped.

"River!" Arashi screamed and I tried to look down but the girl snapped my neck back into that same position. She flicked her wrist and water flew out of her fingers wrapping around everyone so that they couldn't move and I gritted my teeth.

"So," she whispered in my ear. "Any last requests?"

"Two," I said, surprised to find my voice smooth an unwavering.

"Spill it," Yuki said, running her fingers up and down my neck. I shivered.

"Leave those guys alone," I said looking at them from the sides of my eyes.

"If you insist," she said, I could tell by her tone that she was telling the truth and I relaxed a bit.

"And," I said licking my lips nervously. I looked down one more time to see them all looking up at me in horror, but what really caught my attention was that Kurogane looked infuriated and he glared at me, struggling against the bonds of water.

"Yes, dear," she said licking her lips as well.

"Just kill me. Don't make me into one of your kind," I said starring determinedly at her. She sighed and smiled.

"Well, then more blood for me," I took it as her word of honor, if vampires do have honor and I closed my eyes.

_River…Mom, Dad…I'll be joining you soon_…

***

_Me: Ah, yes. The cursed cliffhangers..._

_River: So...that's it? I die?_

_Me: Maybe..._

_River: (Gasp) I become an emo blood-sucking vampire leech!?_

_Me: No..._

_River: (sighs in relief)_

_Me: (smiles evilly) Not yet at least..._

_River: (looks scared to death before crying)_

_Syaoron: There, there, River. We'll still like you even if you are an emo blood-sucking vampire leech._

_Kurogane: Speaking of vampires, why did you make one hit on me?_

_Me: (smiles evilly again) You'll see..._

_Mokona: I didn't get to talk at all..._

_Sakura: Yeah, and I was asleep the whole time. Racist!_

_Me: I am not racist!_

_Sakura: Uh-huh_

_Me: Nu-huh_

_Sakura: Uh-huh_

_Me: Nu-huh_

_Sakura: Uh-huh_

_Me: Nu-huh_

_Sakura: Uh-huh_

_Me: Nu-huh_

_Kurogane: Shut up!! Answer my question, freak!_

_River: (hits him on the head): He didn't mean it. (to Kurogane) Do you want us to get all killed or worse I become a vampire and the only way I'll live is if I drink your blood and you willing let me! She can do that you know!_

_Me: (gasp) You alredy guessed my plan?_

_River: (horrified) I'm going to have to drink his blood?!_

_Kurogane: (horrified) I'm going to let her bite me?!  
_

_Me: No big deal. You guys like each other, right?_

_River and Kurogane: (in sync) NO WAY IN HELL!!_

_Me: (smiles evilly) Well, that'll have to change._

_Kurogane: I'll kill you!!_

_River: Not if I get kill her first!!_

_Me: (running for my life) AHHHHHHH!!!!_

_Syaoron: Um. Guys? (we run off into the distance leaving Syaoron all alone) Now what do I do?_

_Please Review... _


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi everyone!! I just want to say thanks and all for reading this far and give an extra specila thanks to those awesome people who reviewed!! I know I ended the last chapter with a cliffhanger and left a lot of things unexplained, but it'll all make sense in the next chapter...hopefully. If it doesn't, please tell me so. I wasn't really sure about making Fai into a girl but it's coming along nicely and I'm really happy about it. Kurogane hasn't changed much and neither has Syaoron. Personally I don't like Sakura because she doesn't know what to do with herself and is always fainting like some over grown baby. So, you'll see a lot of Kurogane and River in this and if you don't like it, either review to tell me so or just stop reading. I have no grudges against you if you do. If you have any suggestions, please tell me.

I leave it up to you.

_Kurogane: That's it?_

_Me: Yep!_

_Kurogane: What a waste of time_

_River: Don't be so harsh, Kuor-rin_

_Kurogane: (sigh) I told you not to call me that!_

_Me: Next time I'll give you information about vampires and about River's past!_

_River: You wouldn't dare!_

_Me: Yes I would!_

_River: (fumes and letters start flying out of her fingers) _

_Me: Is that what I think that is? _

_Kurogane: It's a death spell. Basically it makes you burn up in flames until you die_

_Me: EEEKK!! (runs away and screams. River hurls fire sending almost everything into flames)_

_Kurogane: (sighs) Why me?_


	6. Explanations

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own this. Blah blah blah. Here you go!_

Explanations

POV Kurogane

"Dammit!" What the hell was wrong with that witch? I didn't believe that she had that much magic in the first place, up until now. But if she was that powerful, why didn't she just get rid of the thing now? Why was she so willing to die, dammit? Just earlier today she told me to live and that she had to too. So, why the hell was she just giving up?

"Hypocrite," I muttered, kicking at the water. It didn't budge a bit, only tightened its grip on me. I growled.

"I guess you don't like what I'm doing," said the thing letting go of the witch and walked towards me. I glared.

"Let her go!" the kid yelled and a huge wave of water covered his mouth. He squirmed screaming muffled insults and I couldn't help but make a small smile. He had fire in him. If we wanted to live (and, somehow, save that stupid idiotic witch,) that could come in very handy.

"Hell no," I said as she walked towards me. She reached out her hand and put it on my face. I flinched. It was so cold, like ice except harder and worse. She smiled at my glare.

"I like you," she said stroking my face. "You smell nice too, like cedar and," she giggled slightly moving her hand to my neck. She leaned forward a bit whispering the last word in my ear.

"Blood,"

I couldn't hide the surprise on my face. But then it did make sense. I had killed so many, felt their blood on my face and on my hands. I smiled. I had never felt better than those days.

"You bet there is," I growled.

She looked surprised and with that humanly look, she looked so much like the mage. I felt some of the bloodlust drain out of me and I swore.

"After that girl, your next," she said smiling evilly and I just glared back.

"You promised!" River screamed. I looked up at her. She looked horrified and she struggled against the water. Light blue symbols started flying out of her hands and she started muttering an incantation. Finally puckers up and fights! As the words started to swirl around her, they faltered and started to fade back into the air. The witch starred at them and then back at her hands. The thing only smiled.

"Your far too weak to call up a spell like that," she said, gliding over to the witch's side. "Just give up already, or do you have something else you want to say before you all die?" She stroked the River's neck and she shivered.

"Liar!" She hissed thrashing against her bonds. The thing only smiled in return. I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to do. I looked over at the kid who was starring at horror at the scene a few feet away from us. I heard a gasp and snapped my head to where the witch was. I felt my stomach tightened and my heart falter.

"River!"

-0-

POV River

I will never forget that feeling. The feeling of fangs in your neck and you blood slowly being drawn out of you. It's hard to explain. I think it might feel different to different people but to me it felt like a sharp stab.

I gasped and squirmed under her grasp as she continued to suck the life out of me. It hurt. Worse than my back actually. It felt as if she was alternating the flow of the little blood I had left. My body getting weaker along with my attempts to throw her off and I felt her lips curved into a smile on my neck as bit down deeper. I scream, sounding like a strangled cat. I started to go limp and I felt myself thinking that this wasn't so bad and now that I had stopped struggling, it almost felt good. It felt like, someone was removing my physical bonds, like the feeling after you fly or have the most amazing dream. I wanted to dream. I was so tired of this life and to sleep sounded good. I completely stopped fighting against her and gave in. This wasn't a bad way to go actually. I heard Kurogane dimly yell something at me but I couldn't understand what. I felt the vampire let go of me and I drifted finally into my wondrous dream.

-0-

I woke up in a small room with many faces looking down at me worried. I squinted and saw something familiar about one of the faces. I groaned pulling the cover's of the couch over my head.

"Oh, no. It's Arashi!" I muttered and I heard many laughs go around. I felt someone pull the cover's away form my face and I felt their furry paw on my hand. I smiled.

"Hello Mokona!" I grinned trying to sit up and groaned as my blood left my head. I fell back against the pillows and frowned. I was still alive but how?

"It's good to se your back in the living, River," said a slow, luxuriant voice. I turned my head a bit to see the speaker and gasped.

"Yuuko?"

She frowned and shook her head. "I have no idea how you know my name," she said and I felt my stomach tighten. "I never told you it,"

I felt the happy aura of the room vanish and many eyes bore holes in me. I cringed, wanting nothing more than to disappear. Mokona shifted uncomfortably and Syaoron went to check up on Sakura. I turned my head to see Kurogane who glared back at me. This time, I didn't bother with a smile.

"Well, you wouldn't believe me if I said it was a lucky guess, would you?" I asked, licking my lips nervously.

"There is no such thing as coincidence, there is only inevitability. And it was inevitable that you would know who each of your traveling companions are before you even met them," I saw Syaoron gap and Kurogane muttered something under his breath. I noticed that Arashi and Sorata had left the room to give us privacy and I gulped.

"Would you care to explain what you getting at?" I asked putting on a fake smile.

"I believe you own these three… or four, if the Princess counts though she really is just asleep… an explanation," She finished smiling warmly but all I could feel was two cold red orbs wanting to strangle me and I shifted uncomfortably knowing Kurogane was really pissed.

"Do I have to?" I asked dropping the smile. I had no idea how those words came out of my mouth but they did. Yuuko only nodded yes and I sighed.

"Everything?" I asked praying that she would say no.

"No," and I sighed with relief. "Just tell them why you left your country," she smiled smugly. And I felt like screaming. That's almost telling strangers everything about my freaking life! I was so damn stupid of spilling that information in the first place. Stupid f**king me!!

"Well, thanks fro narrowing it down," I growled sounding more like Kurogane than myself.

"Your welcome," she smiled mockingly and I used all my self-control to stop myself from sticking out my tongue. This was so damn serious and I was just not used to it.

"The place I come from is called Celes. There really isn't much to tell about it," I sighed putting my hand to my face. "It's just a huge frozen waste land with nothing but snow for miles. There was a small town in the center of it guarded by a magical field. It made the people able to grow and farm," I explained seeing that I had everyone's attention. " There was a castle for royalty called Luval. The palace of the king and her highness, the princess. Basically, me," I said and I saw Syaoron gap again, his eyes darting from his own princess to me. "I was adopted and my father the king was the greatest man alive on that world. Up until a point," I paused recalling the memories. "There were attacks on the townsfolk. People were being slaughtered everyday," I said sadly and Mokona sniffed. "I asked permission to investigate the area, but each time, King Ashura," I let the words roll of my tongue. I loved the way the 'r' rolled and how the 'sh' sounded like someone soothing a crying child. "Forbid me to go. I finally couldn't take it anymore and ran to one of the crime scenes. It was horrible," I said and I felt my eyes water. I wiped the tears away angrily. "That _thing_ had ripped them to pieces. Killed everyone in the town. Not one child was left alive and the animals weren't spared either." Mokona's tears splashed on my face and I hugged it. "I ran back to the castle and screamed, 'I can't take it anymore! I will find that beast and kill it even if I die in the process!' I saw the ground littered with dead bodies and my father soaked in their blood. He only smiled and replied, 'Then you'll have to kill me'," Syaoron was crying as well now, but Kurogane was just listening quietly. No emotion whatsoever. "I blamed it on me. If I hadn't gone to Celes in the first place, none of that would happen in the first place. It's really all my fault that those people died. I'm a murderer," I cried and I just broke down crying after that. No one talked while I was crying. As I started to regain my control, Yuuko broke the silence.

"That is true. If you had ever gone to Celes, those people would not have died," I sniffed at her words and was unable to speak for quite some time.

"But, the King had killed them. Why blame it on the witch?" Kurogane asked and I started to cry again. Why were they all so much like Chi? So damn ignorant?

"I'm cursed with the worst luck in all the world's. Even that vampire," I spat the words. "Had better luck than me. I was known as a child of misfortune where I was born. There were many attempts to kill me as a child," this was half true. I left out the part with my twin so that I wouldn't break down and cry. "Everywhere I go, people get hurt and die. That's why," I sniffed pointing to my back. "I put this tattoo on me in the first place. It's supposed to turn the curse's affect only on me so bad things _only_ happen to me," I sniffed a bit more before regaining enough of my control to finish my story. "Well, after the King had killed human and animal in Celes but me, he turned to my best friend. She wasn't human. I actually made with my magic," I explained getting looks of shock from the clone. "He tried to kill her but I didn't let him. I sealed him away in a block of ice and he now is sleeping in a ice-cold pool filled with poison that could kill a wooly mammoth," I sighed. It felt nice to get that off my chest. I looked at Yuuko who nodded to say that was enough. I sunk back into the pillows still worried of what my companions though of me.

"What is a Wooly Mammoth? " Mokona asked and I flushed with embarrassment. I had no clue how this thing didn't now what a Wooly Mammoth was but, oh well.

"It's a type of fuzzy creature that is maybe five times as big as this house," I laughed and squeezed Mokona who made a small noise that sounded like 'puu'.

"Ok, all of this makes a lot more sense," I looked up to see Kurogane not half as mad as I thought he'd be. "But I still don't get how you know about my past," I gulped. I was really hoping that he wouldn't catch that but I guess that's Kurogane for you.

"Um."

"She doesn't need to say anything else," Yuuko said coming to my rescue. I sighed in relief and Kurogane growled.

"Yuuko?" I asked. This question was really bugging me.

"Yes, River?" she smiled.

"Why did I say that stuff? You know, about Kurogane's past and almost about mine?"

"It was your payment," she said and I gasped. It almost made sense but how…? "You see, you didn't want these people to get involved with you. You didn't want them to know anything about you whatsoever," I nodded still trying to understand what she was getting at. "I took that as my payment so you would have to become close to them. For instance, telling them the things you know and things that you have done," Well, it did make sense.

"Miss witch-san?" Syaoron asked quietly. She turned to him and smiled kindly.

"Yes, Syaoron,"

"I was wondering, will River become a vampire now?" I felt my stomach tighten. How could I have forgotten that? Kurogane also stiffened; he probably hated vampires now because of that one that looked like me.

"No. Only if she drunk its blood," she said and I sighed. I wasn't dead and I wasn't the living dead. Yay.

"Also, why did it look like her?" he asked.

"In every world there is someone that looks exactly like us except they may have a completely different status in that world than in another. But the cores of their beings are the same. There hearts really." She explained and I looked up at her in horror.

"Am I really like that deep down?" I asked.

"No, that was someone related to you. I think you know who I'm talking about," I gulped. Could she be talking about River?

"Of course they could've changed their name or something but there souls are the same," she said examining her nails. She turned slightly to the left and then back to us.

"I'm sorry dears, I have to get going now," she said turning away and I raised my hand as if to grab her image.

"Wait!" She turned again looking annoyed at this delay.

"Yes?"

"When I was fighting that thing, why was I so brutal?" I asked, looking at the ground. It had really been bugging me. The witch only smiled.

"Payment. Your feelings interfered with your mind. You harbor feelings towards a member of this group and that is what made you act," My mouth fell open and I quickly shut it, blushing furiously.

"Ta-ta!" she laughed and her image disappeared. Kurogane started to walk towards me. He looked as if he wanted to say something and then decided against it. I wondered what he would've been.

"Dinner's ready guys so… Move out!" yelled Sorata from the doorway and I heard a huge clanking sound. It sounded like thousands of dishes clanging together and I grimaced.

"I am so _not _using magic to clean that up,"

-0-

_River: (sigh) I'm not a vampire_

_Me: I'm not such a bad person after all_

_River: Right... (realizing what she just said) Wait. What? _

_Me: I'm not such a bad person_

_River: You are!_

_Me: hmph!_

_Kurogane: What's the point in writing such short chapters?_

_Me: Hey, they look longer on the word doc. than on FanFic! Plus I'm sick and can't be on the computer long. _

_Syaoron: Um. I was wondreing, when does Sakura wake up? I'm lonely._

_Me: (sigh) I was hoping never...( Syaoron goes very pale) but soon. (Syaoron gives me a funny look) OK! Next chapter._

_River: You give into peer pressure very easily._

_Me: I know... my fatal flaw_

_Mokona: Mokona wants sake in teh next chapter._

_Me: Making people get drunk... ( eyes River and Kurogane) that could work_

_Kurogane: Why are you looking at me like that?_

_Me: Nothing. Ok. Who votes that Sakura should wake up. _

_All: (raise their hands.)_

_Me: Ok. Fine. Be that way!_

_Next Chapter: Haunted Stories!! Based on xxxhoic when Yuuko makes everyone tell scary stories... Oh!! If you have any suggestions... Please review! _

_Ps. Thank you awesome people that did review! You all rock!_


	7. Drinks

_Disclaimer: I don't own this and blah blah blah. This after they find the feather and all, just so you know. So here you go!_

Some Drinks

POV River

"Just answer my question, dammit!" Kurogane growled at me and I cringed. How could this have happened? I was just talking about how lucky I was not to be turned into a vampire and now I was pinned against the wall by the angriest jerk in all dimensions possible.

"Why the hell should I?" I hissed, struggling under his grasp. "Why are you so determined to find out how I know about your parents?"

"I've never told a soul what happened, not even the ruler of my country and you better believe that I was punished for that. Yet you, a total stranger, can summarize the night my family died. Yeah, that sure as hell pisses me off," he hissed and gave me another one of his oh-so-famous-death stares. I glared back, but to say the truth I was terrified. This guy was so forward and physical, it scared me.

"In Celes, what your doing now would be considered harassment," I whispered. "Do this to royalty and your head is taken clean off," I said trying to force my way out but he was stronger than me any day. Plus, I was in no condition to use magic.

"Just tell me, dammit!" I whispered and I felt a stab in my chest. Was he and his family that close before they died? Were all families like this and did I have a crappy family to start with? Or was I just a crappy kid? I felt tears well up in my eyes again. Damn, his trip made me so emotional.

"Please, Kurogane. Let me go," I whispered lowering my head. "Why can't you wait? You'll find out eventually, I'm sure of it. Please… just let go of me," I felt his hands let go of my wrists and the vibrations in the walls as he walked out of the room. I started to cry and he stopped.

"Why the hell do you cry so much?"

"There is," I broke down in tears again, sinking to the floor. "No way," I sniffed wiping my nose on my sleeve. "In hell that I'll tell you that," I smiled through my tears. "Kuro-rin,"

He didn't move from that spot. I didn't want him to go, but I needed him to go. I needed him to leave me alone so that I didn't hurt him. The kid and Mokona kept their distance but somehow, Kurogane and I always got mixed up with each other. It was as if someone wanted to ruin my life. Then I remembered, someone did.

"Why are we always stuck together?" he asked I my head jerked up. Why the hell did he ask that? I felt my face go red and I stood up only to slide down the wall again.

"Um. I never really thought about that," I said waving my hand, acting like it was no big deal. Truthfully, I had been wanting to ask the same thing, but at better moment. "Why do you ask?"

"The witch looks at us like we're a pair," he muttered and I gulped. This was a very awkward conversation. "I thought, that you knowing all about our pasts'. Well, mine at least. I thought you might know something about it. Can't witches see into the future and that sort of thing?"

"Well, yes," I said, thankful that he wasn't looking at me trying to lift myself onto the couch. My legs gave way and I fell in a heap my face red, yet again. "But the future can always change. Besides, I don't specialize in dream seeing," I replied.

"What do you specialize in then?" he asked and I felt my heart sink. I really hated that subject.

"Offensive magic. Basically, attacking spells. I also had sword training," I said thinking that by saying that, Kurogane would talk and act more respectfully around me since he so does love swords and blood lust. Hopefully, he would stop forcefully asking me questions and pushing me against walls. I flushed red again. "I also was taught a number of Infigo Momenterra,"

"What the hell is that?" He asked turning around. I looked up at him and he stopped glaring. He actually had a nice face when he decided to put on pleasant expression.

"Death curses. Killing spells. Poisons. That is my specialty," I whispered, ashamed of what I had done and what I was capable of doing. His eyes widened before he put on an expression of annoyance.

"I was taught similar," he said hauling me up off the ground. I nodded my thanks and began walking forward, Kurogane close behind. Mokona jumped on my shoulder as we passed by the kitchen and into the living room where Sakura lay.

"Hello Mokona!" I giggled as it snuggled into the collar of my shirt. Kurogane made his little 'tsk' noise and I smiled.

"Sakura is awake!" it squealed and I gapped at it for a moment before bolting into the living room. Syaoron was explaining who Sakura was and she was taking it all in pretty well.

"So, I am traveling with complete strangers, aren't I?" she asked and I saw Syaoron bite his lip.

"Yeah. I guess, your highness," he said smiling a fake smile. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I saw from the corer of my eye that Kurogane was leaning against the wall.

"Good evening, your majesty!" I beamed and Syaoron walked out of the room quietly. I felt bad for him. His only love never did recognized him. He must be feeling so much pain… "My name is River Flowrite and this is the brave warrior Kurgs,"

"Kuorgane, you idiot! It's Kurogane!" He roared and I laughed.

"I'm Mokona Modoki!"

"Are you also traveling with me?" she asked innocently and patted Mokona who leaped into her lap.

"Yep!"

"You two look very different than Syaoron-kun,"

"I totally agree!"

"You have a really nice smile,"

"Really? I think yours is nice too,"

"Mokona has a pretty smile too!" it cried and we giggled for a moment before starting our conversation again.

"It's nice to have adults traveling with me,"

"I'm glad you feel that way. Only, I'm not much older than you,"

"So what do adults look like then?"

"Um. All adults are different. Some look like me and other's like Kuro-pon!" he growled and the princess looked shocked for a moment.

"Oh. I understand,"

"Can people other than adults marry?"

"Um…Yeah. Sure. I guess…"

"So you guys are married, right?" My mouth dropped and Kurogane coughed. I shut my mouth, my face red from embarrassment.

"Um…Not really…"

"Engaged?"

"Um. I don't think so at least…"

"Dating?"

"Nothing of the sort!" I said casually waving my hand. Why was today the day of awkward questions? She looked disappointed and I smiled nervously.

"Something the matter?" Mokona asked and I helped her sit up straight. She nodded thanks.

"No. I was just thinking of how cute you two look togeth-" and she fell backwards in the high pillow. I was shocked on how quickly she could faint with at such good timing. For me at least. I was shaking after hearing all her questions. A couple? Really! We looked nothing the same and it was obvious we acted differently. I turned to see that Kurogane was starring out the window down the hall. I hesitantly made my way towards him.

"Awkward questions don't you think?" I asked shuffling towards him. He huffed and looked away.

"Hmph," He said looking back out the window. I walked closer peering outside the window. I gasped and Kurogane sent me a glare. Syaoron was crying in the rain with each of our kudans sheltering him. Kurogane's dragon on his left while my bird stood on the right. Syaoron's own kudan was licking the tears off his face. I knew I shouldn't be looking but I felt as if I had too. I mean, my feet wouldn't budge form the spot.

"F**k this payment," I muttered and Kurogane cocked a brow. I flushed and looked down at my feet. God, this guy was rubbing off on me.

"I never heard you swear before," he said.

"Well, I just learn it from the best teacher!" I said smiling back up at him. He growled and looked back outside.

"That kid needs to get stronger,"

"Why is that?" I asked, unconsciously leaning towards him to get a better view of what was happening outside.

"It doesn't seem like he likes to cry and if he wants to stop that from happening, he has to train himself not too," I looked back up at him in shock. He had a far way look in his eyes, like he had to do the same thing as well. Probably after his parents' murder.

"Kuro-puu…" I whispered and he gave me a funny look. I realized how close I had gotten to him and leaped back.

"What?" he asked, folding his arms on his chest.

"Nothing," I said, feeling the heat in my face go down. "It's just that… I think it takes some strength to know when is the right time to cry," I said making sure my feet didn't move anywhere closer to him.

"Well, then. Considering how much you cry, you have to be really strong," he said mockingly and I flushed. This guy pissed me off so much! I mean, he was fun to tease an all but all the comments and questions that he gave me were like hellhounds trying to eat my soul! No cool!

"I hate hellhounds!" I screamed and Kurogane looked baffled. I covered my mouth and looked sheepishly back at him. He grunted and walked over to the sleeping princess and Syaoron. He must've slipped by us earlier. The kid looked much better, as if the crying had done him some good. Arashi and Sorata also walked in carrying a big bag of some clanking objects.

"What's in the bag?" I asked sitting down. Why not get comfortable?

"Ah. You see, we thought it might be fun to celebrate. You know, since sleeping beauty woke up," Sorata smiled dumping the continents of the bag onto the ground. I squealed in pleasure getting strange looks from Kurogane. I didn't give a damn. I stood up only to fall sharply on my backside.

"Liquor!" I laughed falling over into a more or less immodest position. I didn't care though.

"Just see alcohol, and you get drunk without tasting it!" Kurogane said in exasperation. I glared at him and he laughed. I stopped glaring and just enjoyed the sound. It wasn't at all angry or mocking but more kind and free. It sounded like he hadn't laughed in a long time. I just realized that his laugh suited him. When he laughed he looked more his age, my age. Well, the age of my body, truthfully he'd be dead if he was my year age.

"What?" he asked looking at me.

"I never heard you laugh before," I didn't add that I used to think that for Kurogane laughing was humanly impossible.

"Well, you're rubbing off on me," he grinned in a wolfy way. I flushed and paid more attention to the liquor.

"Well, then!" Sorata exclaimed as he clapped his hands. "Drink up!"

-0-

POV Kurogane

"We're the only ones left awake," she said draining her cup. It was hard to believe that the witch could actually drink. I was expecting her to drop out before the rest of us. The kid was still holding the princess's hand and Sorata and Arashi had gone up stairs to sleep. Since then, we just had continued drinking quietly.

"Yeah. None of these guys can hold liquor at all," I muttered seeing her out of the side of my eye pick up Mokona and pat it gently. She smiled.

"And you think I can?" I was taken back a bit. I never though she could've been drunk in the first place but then looking closer, her eyes were a bit dull and she swayed much more than before.

"Your drunk too? Figures," I muttered gulping down the rest of my bottle of ale. This stuff was so damn strong. I was getting dizzy, but I was still going to drink because I hadn't co. The witch on the other hand was plain idiotic 24:7.

"Hmph!" she muttered before taking a long swig of ale. I felt like I should have stopped her but I didn't. No clue why, but part of me just wanted to get drunk off her being drunk…I spat out the liquor quickly. How the hell could I be thinking things like that? I pledge my faith to Tomoyo and I'd serve her an only her! Not some fricking stranger who butts into my life! I must have drunk_way _too much. I glanced over at the witch who was softly singing. I stopped drinking to listen.

_Snow and light please save this life_

_For the sun and sky shan't save it_

_The moon is crying tears above_

_And stars shine down to comfort_

_But snow…why don't you save it_

_Save the life of this dying world_

_Snow…Why won't you save me_

_For the crying child below?_

_Cry my child_

_Cry now cry_

_Let the night take your tears_

_And use them as the stars…_

_That shine upon the snow…_

_They shine their light on snow…_

_Snow…heal this world_

_Let my small child live_

_Snow…Snow… Give me time to help my child here learn_

_Snow…Snow…let him live_

_So he shall see the birth_

_Of healing snow…_

She finished the song looking at me and I realized that she had moved closer to me. Almost on my lap and I tried to move away, but I looked at her eyes and stopped. What was wrong with her eyes? They were like too separate blue oceans, so light that they almost glowed. They made me feel uncomfortable but like a bird starring into the eyes of a snake, I couldn't move. She smiled and looked away, breaking the spell.

"My eyes are kind of funny, aren't they?" she said with a far off look in her eyes. Whether that was from nostalgia or being drunk, I couldn't tell. "People say that they change different shades and that it's hard to look away from them. My eldest brother once said, 'Looking in your eyes is like looking into the eyes of a deadly snake. You feel like you need to run away, but you want to please the person that owns those eyes," she turned back at me, locking her eyes with mine. "Is that true? Do I have eyes that make people want to please me?" I shut my mouth knowing if I opened it I would say yes because it was true. Those eyes did have something about them, something not entirely human.

"Hmm. You have very strange eyes too, Kuro-puu," she said reaching out a hand and putting it over my eyes. "Like red jewels. Actually, like dragon eyes. There pretty so don't you worry a bit!" she beamed taking another swig of her ale.

"My sister had nice eyes too. Bright blue like mine except kinder and knowledgeable. She'd help more around the house than I would and learn a lot more. I was normally in a tree hanging upside down or skiing. Have you ever tried skiing?" she asked and I shook my head. She was so drunk.

"You should! Next world we go to with snow, I'll take you skiing. Ashura-ou and I skied all the time! We read and skied and skied and read and did magic and talked…" she listed a lot of past times and I shook my head. What the hell was wrong with this person?

"We never talked about my fate though. I never told him about the person I was going to kill," she whispered taking another sip of the ale. I listened closely; maybe her getting drunk could be to my advantage.

"I was told that I was supposed to kill the witch's pawn and help the clone until the real one can come in. Then I have too kill the real one after so the clone gets it's magic. Then I have t go back home and kill someone else or all the worlds will die. I have a tight schedule don't I?" she giggled at my shock. I composed my face and put on a glare.

"Who is this pawn? What clone? I have no idea what your talking about," I said hoping she would enlighten me on the subject. I felt a light pressure on my shoulder and looked to see the witch completely passed out. She looked so fragile and (call me crazy) angelic. No idea why I thought that but that's what she looked like. I felt my hand almost act on it's own and brush a long strand of pale starlight hair out of her face and she sighed, the bottle rolling out of her hands. She moaned softly and I caught a small phrase.

"River… clismb this tree. It's not that high…" She slumped a bit more falling forward a bit. I sighed and scooped her up. I could hide the surprise on my face. She was so damn light! I carried her over to a vacant couch and dropped her down on it. She groaned and turned to her side. I sat down on a matt right beneath her bed/couch. I thought a moment before closing my eyes and drifting into a warm dreamless sleep.

-0-


	8. Shut up with a Kiss

Me: I know I haven't uploaded for a looooonnnng time. Mom hasn't let me on the computer and it made me sad!! Well, here I'm now. O. Just so you know, this is a stalling world because I needed a transistion. O. One more thing, this story is after maybe...5 worlds. Yeah, I know I skipped a lot and i'm sorry but I just don't have the time...*sigh* Where's summer when you need it?"

Disclamier: I do NOT own this...CLAMP does and yadda yadda yadda.

POV River

"I think there has been some mistake. Really," I said holding up my hands. They were cuffed with a cold iron bar that had ruffed my skin raw. I looked at Kurogane who was equally cuffed except they had found him a bit more difficult to handle and had chained him to the wall. He was not a happy person. Just so you know, we had landed in a new world and apparently one that didn't use magic. A witch was guilty of treason and hey, too bad for me.

"Get dressed witch," They spat flinging a piece of material at me. I moaned as I felt a hard metal clip hit my cheek as the dress was flung into my face. I saw Kurogane clench his fists but nothing else. Syaoron and Sakura were in a different cell. In a different room. In a different warehouse so we couldn't know what was happening to them. I looked back at Kurogane who was seething in the corner.

"What's wrong Kuro-chu?"

"Those bastards have no respect," he muttered and I stared at him for a moment before laughing.

"You of all people say that?" I gasped clutching my stomach and he growled. I stopped so that my laughs and reduced to giggles. He frowned but closed his eyes. I tilted my head slightly.

"Um…Kurogane?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you closing your eyes?"

"So you can change, dumbass," he muttered but I thought I saw a flicker of a smile on his lips. I felt the heat rise up in my face and stalked off into the corner.

"Don't you _dare_ look," I warned and he smirked, his eyes still shut. I sighed and pulled off my coat looking back at Kurogane to make sure he wasn't looking. Eyes closed. No red orbs. I stuffed myself into the dress for it was a very tight dress and pulled off my pants underneath it. I turned around and sighed with relief when I saw Kurogane's eyes closed. He looked a lot more peaceful this way. It was so unnerving that I went closer to inspect it. All the lines that normal made his face into a scowl were gone and in its stead was a content smile. The dark shadows that normal hung upon his face were lifted and it made him seem…less terrorizing. I frowned still trying to believe this was Kurogane. I reached out a hand to his face, my fingers brushing his cheek. He furrowed his brow slightly and opened his eyes. They widened a bit seeing how close I had gotten and he leaned back instinctively, his back hitting the wall. I moved back too and for some reason, I wasn't blushing at all.

"What was that for?" he asked touching the place where my fingers had been. I shrugged.

"You looked really peaceful so I didn't believe it was really you. You know, illusions and all that stuff," I said hoping that it sounded convincing. But Kurogane wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the dress.

"What the hell?" he said tilting his head. I looked down and saw how the black material clung to my body. I quickly tucked my knees into my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"I'm not wearing this of my will," I said and he shook his head.

"No. The type of dress. I've seen it before," He said shaking his head one more time as if to clear the memory. I looked back down at myself.

"Really? Did your princess where it?" I asked and he shook his head.

"The queen,"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"I don't know. It's a kind of a skimpy thing don't you think?" I said and he flushed.

"…"

"You aren't going to answer that are you?"

"No way in hell,"

"I thought so," I sighed closing my eyes. I leaned against the wall letting the cold stone massage my shoulders.

"River?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" I sighed again burying my face into my knees.

"I…I'm just afraid. If you stay here with me… travel with me, you'll get hurt. Everyone gets hurt. Just because I was born means that I'm guilty of killing. Bad things happen to anything near me. I don't want to hurt Syaoron or Sakura or Mokona…or you Kuro-puu. Especially you," I muttered and I felt a hand on my face. It was hard and calloused and most definitely not my own. I lifted my head to see Kurogane looking slightly concerned.

"Especially me, huh?" he asked and I nodded. "Why's that?"

"I don't know… You're the one who cares the most and…and,"

"What?"

"Why are you touching my face?" I asked and he shrugged but he didn't pull his hand away. Instead it brushed higher up and ran through my hair.

"You did the same. I should be asking you the same question," he said flatly and I gulped.

"Kuro-sama?"

"Yeah?"

"When they kill me… I want you to run. Don't fight them ok?" I said and he scowled.

"Who said I was going to let them kill you? Dumbass," he muttered and I frowned this time.

"But they saw what I did! I floated, goddammit!" I whispered a bit uneasy that Kurogane still had his hand on my head. It wasn't a bad feeling but it was a strange one. It was true that I had floated or flew. I was about to land on a stake when Mokona dropped us off here. I had to live so…

"Look. No one is going to die on my watch. Not you not me not anyone. Got it?" he looked at me with those red orbs and I shivered.

"But wouldn't it be easier for me to die? I only will hurt somebody in the end," I muttered and he scowled again.

"Stop it,"

"But what if Mokona or Syaoron or Sakura die?,"

"Stop it,"

"You don't understand what you're getting yourself into,"

"River, stop it,"

"I could kill anyone here at any moment. You're ok with that?"

"Stop saying that,"

"Are you completely insane?"

"River…"

"Do you want everyone to die?"

"Shut up,"

"I'll kill you,"

"I said shut up,"

"I don't want to kill you, dammit!"

"I said shut the hell up!" He roared over my voice and at the same time leaned forward and kissed me. I was so shocked that my shouting stopped altogether. I instinctively leaned back and away from him but he held onto my wrists. It was weird feeling his mouth on top of mine but it didn't feel like a bad things. And being the strange and messed up kind that I am, I reffused to budge or to kiss him back. Truthfully, I was leaning more on the kissing him back part. It wasn't the kind of kiss that I had dreamed about when I was younger. But, it wasn't...bad. We stayed like that for a couple of moments before he pulled away with a smug smile on his face.

"Wha-?" I whispered and he shrugged.

"That was to get you to shut up," he said and made one of his few wolfy smiles. I flushed.

"It's not a good idea to tamper with a witch's feelings," I said and he quirked an eyebrow.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked and I felt my face turn an even darker shade of red.

"Don't play with me. There were thousands of ways you could have gotten me to shut up other than…that. You didn't really mean it so, I repeat, don't play with my emotions," I said quietly and he tilted his head.

"I wasn't playing," he said and I snapped my head up. I've been traveling with Kurogane for over six months and that's the scariest thing he had done. I'd seen him fight people and almost kill then thousands of times but this was the weirdest thing ever. He looked dead serious and that added on to the really creepy act.

"Kuro-sama, you're creeping me out,"

"How?"

"You sound all…" I paused trying to find the right words. " kind and gentle. Like someone talking to someone…kindly ,"

"Is me being a nice person that hard to imagine?"

"No. Just being nice to me is,"

"Why is that?"

"You normally try to slice me in half," I shrugged and he rolled his eyes.

"If you weren't so damn annoying, I wouldn't have to," he growled and I smiled. "What?"

"That's the Kuro-puu that I know," I said and he rolled his eyes again.

"That was the first time," He muttered leaning back against the same wall as I was.

"First time of what?" I asked.

"First time I've ever kissed somebody before," he said opening one eye and looking me up and down. I flushed and looked foreward.

"Me too…" I mumbled and he made a a small tsking noise and I began to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Well, I'm going to die soon and we're talking about relationships. Isn't that kind of weird?" I asked and he frowned.

"No one is going to die," he said.

"I am,"

"No you are not," His voice was harsher this time.

"Yes I am,"

"If you aren't going to shut up, I'll have to kiss you again," he said and I threw my hands up into the air.

"Now you're going on about it as a threat!"

"I think it's a pretty good threat," he said smiling. "Don't you?" I flushed and looked away.

"I have no idea how you can talk about stuff like this and keep a straight face," I muttered and he made another one of his tsking sounds.

"You aren't going to answer that are you?"

"Ok. I will. It isn't a bad threat it's just and unexpected one. I mean, I can handle something like that. Plus it wasn't that bad…" I said rolling up into a ball.

"River?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, you are one messed up girl, right?"

"Yeah," I said smiling. At that moment, the doors swung opened and I felt hands grab my shoulder s and drag me out of the cell. Kurogane leaped up and someone kicked him hard in the stomach. I kicked the guy next to me and he howled slapping my face. I bite down on a hand and felt another kick in my back. His foot hit my mark on my mark and it started to bleed. I remember getting dizzy from the blood loss and one word echoing into the darkness.

"RIVER!!"

_Me: I finally wrote fluff. I never have before so don't judge me too harshly, please. This is when the relationship starts and to be frank, I still going with the original plan. Save all the lovey jazz for Tokyo and Infinty so please wait. I'm skipping to Outo because I want to, so teh wait won't be that long. O. If you are wondering why I wrote this chapter is because I am stalling and I have a stupid block. I promise it'll get better. Outo will be a bit more...strange that in the original Tsubasa so...hope you enjoy!! I know this is really short, but my mom will only let me on for 15min!_

_Mokona: Puu! We just landed ina new world! Poor River is past out and Syaoron and Sakura came back!! Everybody gets jobs and soem of them are scary. Huh? Sword practice? With who? See you next time at Chapter 8- Welcome...to Outo Country!_


	9. WelcomeTo Outo Country!

_ HI guys! Well, I want to thank those people who actually reveiw and here you go!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own this. Look to my previous chapters for more information._

I remember hurting. Pain seared into my back and drove deep into my bones. My face hurt too, like someone had crushed my jaw. Cherry blossoms flittered around me from a black sky. Funny, but there were no trees for the flowers to come off of. I realized that I was laying down on…something soft. I looked shifted my focus to the ground which was the same color as the sky, so it was impossible to tell if I was lying on air or if I was in the ground. While I was lying on remarkably soft substance, a small clinging noise echoed through the darkness. It was a beautiful note that was crisp and clear like a mountain brook. I propped myself up onto my elbow, dimly aware that the pain was gone. The tinkling sound was followed by a small giggled and I felt someone…or something tap my shoulder. I spun around and for a moment, I rose off the ground. It startled me and I fell back down receiving another small laugh from the…person/thing. I raised my head and gasped.

"Tomoyo?" I asked and the girl nodded. I had met her once before in Piffle but the differences were much more clear now. This Tomoyo had her hair up in an elaborate bun with golden ornamentations on it. Her clothes looked more detailed than Kurogane's but it was obvious that they wear similar. She was definitely the Tomoyo that he new. I remembered that she was a princess and made a meek bow.

"Oh. Stop that," she said and I pulled myself up.

"Where-?"

"In dreams. I'm not really with you. My spirit is," she explained smiling. I frowned.

"But… how did-" then I remembered what had happened in the last world. "Is everyone alright? Did he listen to me at all?" I asked frantically and she smiled.

"You are so cute! When you talk about Kurogane, you look so worried and wistful! I wish my artists could capture that look," she giggled and I flushed. What the hell? Yep. The souls wear the same.

"But are they alright?"

"Yes. Kurogane got a bit banged up but he'll be fine. He is a very strong man," she said and I relaxed.

"Yeah…" I sighed sitting down. Tomoyo…Princess Tomoyo cocked her head with a bemused look on her face. I saw a twinkle in her eye and buried my face into my knees. I realized with a jolt that I was wearing my pants. I distinctly remember that I was wearing a god-forsaken dress.

"My clothes…"

"Sakura changed you into the other closes while you were out,"

"Don't take these offensively, but…um… how do you know these things?"

"I have my sources,"

"Oh…"

"So…tell me… You two have kissed by now, right?" I fell off my squatting position and once again floated.

"WHAT?!" I screamed and she laughed. I was about to protest before the blossoms started to circle around me pulling me higher into the air while Tomoyo seemed to go into the ground.

"Wha-? Hey wait!" I shouted to her as she giggled one more time.

"It seems as if we ran out of time. Oh well. See you soon, River!" And all was black.

POV Kurogane

We had done everything we had been asked to do: register at city hall, find a place to rest, and all that happy jazz. That all took about five hours and the witch didn't budge. Tomoyo could sleep through a lot of things, including wars, but she couldn't hold a candle to River. It was just plain weird.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" The princess asked leaning over the couch that she was sleeping on. I shrugged and sat down. I had no idea how the girl could breathe by sleeping on her face but I heard the air gust out of her mouth and took that as a comfort. As for being all right, she would probably thanking her lucky stars that she was a live. I had heard about countries that thought of magic as a sin, but that was really over doing it. I heard a light poof sound turned to find the princess passed out on the other couch. Syaoron looked horrified and I almost wanted to laugh. Those two were just so ignorant and incredibly innocent that it was half funny and half not. They wouldn't last long on this trip if they didn't mature. The witch seemed like a kid but if you actually looked at her, you could tell that she had her fair experiences with wars and deaths. She was not ignorant but she was extremely innocent. Unlike me in all ways. I sighed for a moment before hearing a small groan. My head snapped up to see two clouded blue eyes stare at me.

"Ugh… Oh no…" she mutterer covering her eyes weakly with her hands. One of the massaged the blue bruise on her jaw.

"What?" The kid asked walking over and she flung her arm in my direction and then in his.

"You guys died too. And you both got into hell…" she groaned. There was a long pause and the only noise was the soft sighs that Sakura was making. I stared at River and then at the Kid who did the same… before bursting out laughing.

"You aren't dead you idiot! You are alive weather you like it or not," I said and she moaned.

"Wait what?" asked a small voice behind us, the princess's and that made Syaoron and I laugh even harder.

-0-

"They're asleep again," the witch whispered. I nodded and sat down on the floor. River sighed and walked over, sitting down a few inches away from me.

"Kuro-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you have a family where you come from?" I looked at her and she flushed slightly. It was a strange question and it was even more strange on why the hell she was blushing. But, she was the witch and that should explain it.

"Aren't you supposed to know about my past?"

"Well… a bit. I mean, are you an uncle? Cousin? Husband?" The last one caught me unprepared and I shifted my weight to keep from falling.

"None of the above,"

"Oh."

There was a long silence.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked and I felt the conversation taking another odd turn. I shrugged.

"You wouldn't shut up,"

"That's it?"

"Yeah… What were you expecting?" I asked and she blushed. I realized that it was actually really weird to see her skin turn that red all of a sudden. I mean, she was ad pale a parchment with red ink. It really showed up.

"Nothing…" she muttered and felt the side of her face. It looked bad. The bruise was starting to swell and it looked like it hurt to move her jaw. She winced as she touched it. "This sucks,"

POV River

"Yeah. I bet it does," Kurogane said and I looked up at him. He was still the same guy that had been so rude to the Dimensional Witch but at the same time, I could only see him as the guy that stole me my first kiss. If you see a man two ways, which way is the right way? And if that is right, how do you know the other one is wrong? What is the difference in the beginning?

"Kuro-" I realized that he had come really close now and was looking at my bruise intently. He reached out to touch it and I tensed. This was just like last time. His fingers brushed over the swollen tissue and he frowned.

"That is really going to hurt tomorrow," he said and my heart gave a sigh of relief, disappointment, and anger for being disappointed.

"You bet!" I smiled and he rolled his eyes resuming his original position on the wall.

"You are one messed up kid," he muttered and I tilted my head.

"I am messed up…but I'm not a kid," I said and he opened one eye staring me down with that red orb.

"Yes you are,"

"No,"

"You look about a few years younger than me,"

"Physically, yes. I actually am the same age as you…physically of course," he turned to me completely both eyes open.

" 'Physically'?"

"Yes, physically," I repeated. "It's the age of my body. My age in years is far greater than yours,"

"How old are you?"

"Well… about 213, I guess," I said looking at Kurogane through the side of my eye. He gaped for a moment before recomposing his face.

"That old?"

"Yeah… Is it that surprising?"

"Slightly,"

"Oh,"

"River?"

"Hmm?"

"You aren't married are you?" I starred at him for a moment. If you can imagine a fish's eyes pop out even more out of the sides of its head, then you have what I looked like.

"No," I said quietly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you are an old woman,"

"That is really nice of you to say that,"  
"The marriage age is about thirteen where I come from. Just your… 'physical' age alone is passing the line," he muttered and I flushed.

"Well… I was supposed to get married," Kurogane tilted his head, slightly bemused.

"My… The king arranged a marriage for me thinking it would make me happy. The guy was a jerk, though. I hated him so…I became the most horrible wife in the world and that made the bastard go away," I said leaning my head back. Why do I keep telling people these things? I hate payment.

"Huh." Kurogane said. He was still looking at me with that weird funny look. I pulled my legs into my chest.

"What?"

"I was just wondering… Why does your damn back bleed so much?" He asked. I paused. That was a very good question.

"I think it's because of the tattoo… I think," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Why did you get the thing in the first place?" he asked and I frowned.

"The king was kind enough to. It's a blessing. Why?" He shrugged.

"Normally blessings don't cause people pain," he said and I stiffened. That made perfect sense…in a strange way.

"I'm not in pain," I said and frowned.

"Then why do you always pass out?"

"Blood-loss,"

"And does loosing that much blood hurt,"

"Yes,"

"A lot,"

"Yeah,"

"So, you're in pain,  
"Yes…No… Stop confusing me!" I hissed and he grinned.

"But I was right,"

"No you're not! I am not in pain!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really,"

"Does this hurt?" he asked. His face was truly concerned and that was creepy. I felt his hand on my back. It didn't hurt at all. It actually felt good.

"No,"

"Your voice is a octave higher than before, so it does,"

"No, you are just creepy,"

"Really,"

"Yeah. First you hate me then you are touching me and all," I heard the words come out of my mouth and flushed. God, I have to improve my vocabulary.

"That bothers you?" I paused. In truth it didn't bother me. I actually enjoyed it but, what about my job. He was the stupid pawn and…well, better not get into anything while I could.

"No…but its a bit strange," I muttered. I felt my eyes close and I drifted off into dreams.

-0-

"Hello, River!" Tomoyo waved. I walked over to her… well, floated/walked. Dreams is a weird place, make sure you never get there.

"Hi,"

"So… how is the incredibly strange blond witch today?"

"Shocked and happy. You?"

"Extremely happy yet sad for what is to come,"

"You have the sight?"

"A bit. Nothing special,"

"What did you see?"

"Do you really want to know?" I paused at her words. Did I really? The answer was clear.

"No," I sighed and she giggled.

"So… how is Kurogane?" she asked and I glared at her.

"Fine,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I think he is having the time of his life,"

"How so?"

"He finally has learned something,"

"What?"

"Something I won't tell,"

"Thanks,"

"Don't mention it," she and I both smiled. "And he has a new person to consider as family,"

"Really? Who?"

"Who else?" she smiled again and I frowned.

"Um… I sorry. I don't get it,"

"He considers you as a family member," I gulped. Really, I scared to death that he felt so close to me and secondly, I was disappointed that it was just family. Someone, get these thoughts out of my head!

"Well, that's nice,"

"I didn't say what family member," I flushed. What family members were to chose from? A sister, a niece, an aunt, a-. I looked at Tomoyo who giggled.

"A wife?" I croaked and she laughed her ornaments in her hair bobbing up and down.

"Maybe,"

"Ugh! You are so… delirious!"

"Well, that's a new one," she said and smiled before looking serious. " I fear though, the time is coming much quicker than before. Due to some changes or so the witch once told me and…that other priestess…the other me,"

"Tomoyo…" I watched her close her eyes and take a deep breath. Then the rush of the petals became faster and whipped around me pulling me higher into the air. I saw Tomoyo flash a grin before descending into the darkness.

-0-

"So…what happened again?" I asked as we heaved tables into their upright position. Kurogane glared.

"Something attacked us when you and the princess were passed out,"

"Something?" He shrugged and turned his attention to Syaoron.

"Something the matter?" I asked and eh shook his head. He looked back at Kurogane and took a deep breath.

"I would like to learn how to fight with a sword," I was a bit shocked at first but, why not? The guy wanted to protect his girl.

"Are you sure that is what you really want?"

"Yes,"

"Even with that problem of yours,"

"Huh?" Kurogane walked over to Syaoron and gripped a tuff of his hair. My eyes widened as I saw one eye move and the other stare off in space.

It had no pupil.

He was blind.

"Even with this, you are willing to fight?" He asked and Syaoron nodded. Kurogane released the grip of his head and walked to the door. "Training starts tomorrow," he said shutting the door behind him.

POV Sakura

"I hate falling asleep every time something important happens," I sighed and River smiled. She was so understanding and kind. Like the older sister I never had. Well, maybe I did have one. Who knows? She helped me with the laces on the back of the dress.

"I do to," She said and I turned slightly to see her face and she pushed me back smiling.

"You fall asleep?"

"No…I pass out. Passing out is much less girly," She said and I flushed.

"Only you and Kurogane can talk like that," I felt her fingers stop moving.

"Can do what?"

"Can talk like that. You can say whatever you like without being embarrassed," I said and River finished the not.

"No…Only Kurgs can do that. I mimic," I laughed and she smiled.

"Um… River?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you wearing a dress too?"

"No! I hate them!"

"Oh… Then what are you wearing?"

"This silly," she said and I stepped back to get a good look at her. She was wearing long pants and a small black vest. The white shirt underneath reminded me of the archeologists back in Clow except this one had a small bow at her neck. He hair was pulled back in a braid and she smiled. She was really beautiful when she tried to be and even when she didn't. No wonder…

"River?"

"What, sweetie?'

"Do you love Kurogane?" She seemed to fall down into a chair. Graceful but at the same time, not.

"W-What makes you think that?"

"You look at him differently than most people look at each other," I mumbled and she cocked her head.

"I do?"

"Yeah. You look…really cute when you do," I said and she looked up to the sky. I looked up to but didn't see anything other than ceiling. Strange.

"I'm not sure," she said finally. I felt somewhat disappointed.

"Well, I think he loves you," I said and she laughed.

"Then go get the police and tell them that there is a Kurgy imposter. Kuro will never ever ever love someone like me. Kay?" she said and I sighed.

"Kay,"

"Good. Now lets show your prince charming your ball gown," she said pushing me out the door.

-0-

River had left me here…alone for what seemed like hours. I was painting a sign that was supposed to be for the café. As I was finishing the last stroke, the door burst open and River ran in and for once she looked furious. Syaoron came in second and lastly Kurogane who looked as if he could kill someone.

"What happened this time?" I asked and I felt River snatch Mokona from my shoulder and held it tightly in her hands.

"What did you do?" she asked looking bewildered now. It laughed.

"Mokona gave every one their names, Yup Yup!"

"No who did you make me be?" she asked one more time. I tilted me head and Syaoron came over to my side.

"They are both mad at what Mokona wrote in City Hall," he explained and when he said that my heart leaped out of my chest. God, he made me so happy.

"What did it write?"

"Mokona made you all a family!" It cried and jumped out of River's grasp and onto the floor where it grabbed a pen and scribbled something on some paper. Mokona fially showed us its piece and I recognized it as a Family Tree.

"Wha-?" River said kneeling down.

"Mokona made us one big happy family! Syaoron is the eldest son and Sakura is the daughter and Mokona is the pet!" It said happily.

"So… what are we?" River asked and Mokona giggled…if a Mokona could giggle.

"River-mommy and Kurogane-daddy!" It shouted and River face turned bright red. I saw Kurogane grab his sword and raise it above Moko-chans head.

"Moko-chan!" I screamed and bowled into river who had picked it up. She toppled over and Mokona went flying into the air. It hit the window with a popping noise and slid down. It popped off and began running away from an incredibly angry Kurogane.

"Don't kill it!" I screamed.

_Done! This was extremly difficult to write because I want to get to freakin' Clover already!! To top that off, I still am worrying about Infinity. I'm gonna die!_

_Mokona: Puu! We are all such a great family! Kuro-daddy is teaching Syaoron more sword fighting while mommy is teaching Sakura some very important cooking tips and lets not forget Tomoyo! What did she see? Will we ever find out? And what luck will you get when you pick up a drink with a clover in it? Next time in: Luck to Dreams _


End file.
